Toadal Drama Island Episode 3 Inception
by ILVGwebmaster
Summary: The third script of my former video series, Toadal Drama Island. A crossover between TDI and Mario. If I get enough positive reception I'll post the rest of the episodes after 11.


Toadal Drama Island Episode 3 "Nightmare Within a Nightmare"

1. Lakitu: Last time on Toadal Drama Island, the campers were sorted into teams and forced to compete in their first awful challenge, jumping off a cliff! The two teams tied in the first half, so we had a tiebreaker. BJ and Donkey Kong failed the challenge completely and the Killer Koopas were sent to elimination, where Donkey Kong became our first contestant sent home… Eh… More or less…

2. Toad: If you thought this last challenge was bad, this next one will be a nightmare! Stay tuned for what happens next on Toadal. Drama. ISLAND!

(Opening Theme Plays)

3. Luigi: -Mumbles in sleep- No. No! NO STAY AWAY! I'll give you the mansion back, King Boo! I-I PROMISE! AHHHHHH!

4. Steve: Shut up!

5. Luigi: What… Did… Did he just talk to me?

6. Steve: Crap another dream about Daisy. UGH! She annoys me even in my sleep…

7. Luigi: Life sucks...

(Siren rings)

8. Toad: Meet me immediately in the main lodge. You're next challenge is about to begin!

(At Lodge)

9. Toad: All right, you all have to run 30 laps around the camp!

10. Mario: WHAT!?

11. Lemmy: That's like, 60 miles!

12. Blooper: Bloo Blan Bloblablu, Bli Blan Bloo Blippil Blapblibibly!

(Translation: I'm an Otaku, I can't do physical activities.)

13. Roy: SHUT UP FISH! I don't know what came out of that squid mouth of yours, but it sounded like a complaint!

14. Toad: Start running idiots!

(Everyone starts running)

15. Blooper: Bloo Bloop Blee Blaby Bloober!

(I can't go on any longer!)

16. Karl: I'm sorry my lady… I've… Failed… -Has Heart Attack-

17. Blooper: Blibla Blab Blee Bloo Blus Blor Blar Blal! BLOOOOOO!

(Translation: Kira has come to kill us for our failure! NOOOOO!)

18. Toad: Is Kira… Among us?

19. Bobei: Huh? Wut? I-I dunno what you're talking about –Hides notebook behind back-

(Shows everyone running and falling asleep while running)

20. Toad: Are they all asleep?

21. Bobei: Yes Toad.

22. Toad: Then it's time…

(Toad drinks warm milk, crawls into bed and falls asleep)

23. Toad: Snooooore… Snoooore…

(Fades out. New scene; everyone wakes up on a volcanic Island)

24. Trooper: Woah… Where the heck are we?

25. Bowser: How'd everyone get here?

(Toad gets up)

26. Toad: You're inside my mind!

(Blooper spins a top, it continues spinning)

27. Ludwig: Great Scott!

28. Everyone: Inception!

29. Toad: Your challenge is to stay within the dream world. Basically keep yourself asleep. The last person standing wins immunity for the team. Also if you die inside the dream world, You'll wake back up instantly. So feel free to roam about, just try not to die!

30. Lemmy: Let's climb the volcano!

31. Iggy: Wooohooo!

32. Peach: What part of "try not do due" didn't make sense to you?

33. BJ: I wanna come too!

(Peach facepalms)

34. Ludwig: I'll come too; someone needs to guard these imbeciles!

35. Roy: How do you plan to protect 'em Beethoven? Play the volcano one of your symphonies? I'm going too! You need some muscle on this trip!

36. Peach: W-WHY IS EVERYONE GOING TO THE VOLCANO? Well I'm staying here! Anyone whose smart enough to not go with, come over here!

(Everyone but Petey is gone)

37. Peach: -Sigh- never thought you'd be the smartest person out of a crowd, Petey…

38. Petey: I'm hungry…

(Giant cake appears)

39. Petey: Woah… Thank you! Om Nom Nom!

(New Scene; Bowser signals over the Wario Bros.)

40. Waluigi: Whattya want, Koopa?

41. Wario: Wow dude, you're slow. He obviously wants us to strip down for him and perform exotic dances!

42. Waluigi: Oh okay. –Unzips pants-

43. Bowser: No! No! No! Wrong! SO WRONG!

44. Trooper: He wants an alliance you guys! Care to join?

45. Wario: Do we get to take our clothes off?

46. Trooper: Will it dictate whether or not you join up with us?

47. Waluigi: Hehe Dick-tate

48. Wario: No.

49. Trooper: Kay, then no you may NOT take off your clothes.

50. Wario: Then I don't wanna be in this alliance!

51. Trooper: What? But you just sa-

52. Wario: YOU USED A FRICKIN' BIG WORD! DICTATE! WHO EVEN SAYS THAT CRAP?

53. Trooper: That's not even a big word!

54. Wario: NEITHER IS YOUR MOM!

55. Trooper: You just called my mom thin?

56. Wario: GAHHHHH! OKAY! I'll join as long as you tell that nerd to stop being SO SMART!

57. Bowser: Trooper…

58. Trooper: Derp.

(New scene; Morton and Diddy are playing around)

59. Diddy: I AM A BANANA! NANA!

60. Morton: Hehe! You're so funny! I love you. Not in the special or anything. I don't want to make out with your monkey face! But I love you! You're new best friend!

61 Diddy: Yay! Potato salad!

62. Toad P.: Calm down, Kids.

63. Diddy: Banana fight! –Throws banana-

(Diddy's banana hits Toad P. and knocks him into a volcanic pit)

64. Toad P.: DEAR GOD OF ALL THAT IS TOADSTOOLS! I'M BURNING! OHHHH WHAT A WORLD!

65. Morton: Aww… I wanted to eat that banana…

(New Scene; Wendy and Larry)

66. Larry: … Want a gold toothpick?

67. Wendy: Umm No?

(New scene; Climbing Volcano)

68. Ludwig: Onward men!

69. Roy: Shut up, Loser!

70. BJ: Yeah, why're you callin' the shots? Grand master BJ should be leader!

71. Everyone but BJ: Shut up BJ.

72. Yoshi: At least Birdo isn't here…

73. Birdo: -Climbing volcano fast- YOOOOOOSHIIIIIII!

74. Yoshi: AHH! RUN! –Trips and falls-

75. Birdo: There you are my love! I shall catch you!

(Yoshi falls on Birdo and both fall off the side of the volcano and die)

76. Iggy: Yoshi's soul shall be missed.

77. BJ: What about Birdo?

78. Roy: SCREW BIRDO!

(New Scene; Larry and Wendy)

79. Larry: Want an Oven Fridge?

80. Wendy: No!

(New scene; Cake is littered around Petey and Peach)

81. Petey: Yummy! I want to eat-

82. Peach: PETEY STOP! The cake is a lie!

83. Petey: But-But-But, IT'S NILLA!

84. Peach: Vanilla is the most distrustful of them all!

85. Petey: NOOOOOO! This lie cake must GO!

(Cake Disappears)

86. Peach: Woah… Nice…

(New Scene; Climbing Volcano)

87. BJ: I'm Tiiiiiiired!

88. Everyone but BJ: Shut up, BJ!

(Confessional)

89. Steve: Keeping BJ is the biggest mistake since America voted Bush for president!

(End)

(New Scene; Wendy and Larry)

90. Larry: Want a-

91. Wendy: I SAID NO!

(New Scene; Boo and Dry Bones)

92. Dry Bones: -Ahem- so… uh… How about this weather?

93. Boo: Hehe you don't do this often do you?

94. Dry Bones: Do what?

95. Boo: Talk to girls?

(Confessional)

96. Dry Bones: GAH! I DIDN'T KNOW GHOSTS COULD READ MINDS!

(End)

97. Dry Bones: P-Please! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

: Hehe you're funny. I'm not in your head. It's just obvious!

99. Dry Bones: Oh hehe. A-alright then…

100. Boo: Hehe you're a cool guy, DB!

101. Dry Bones: You are too!

(Awkward Silence)

102. Dry Bones: CRAAAAAAAAP! I JUST CALLED YOU A GUUUUUUUUY!

(New scene; Morton and Diddy are attempting to grab Toad P.'s Corpse out of the lava)

103. Morton: Okay, I'll lower you down with this rope and you gotta grab that geek without getting burnt, or scorched, or seared, or other synonyms of the word that means an injury caused by exposure to heat or flame.

104. Diddy: Okay! Throw me in, Cake Buddy!

(Throws Diddy in. Diddy hangs above the lava)

105. Diddy: It feels like burning!

106. Morton: Don't touch the magma, Broski!

107. Diddy: -On fire- Oops. I think I did.

108. Morton: Ahh! Buddy! Noooo! Don't die –Rants on Dying- Oh he's already dead…

(Diddy's skeleton remains)

109. Morton: -Rant about failure-

(Morton commits suicide by jumping into the volcano)

(New Scene; Larry and Wendy)

110. Larry: Want a-

111. Wendy: -Shoots Larry in the head- Shut… Up!

(New Scene; Mario and Dry Bones)

112. Mario: Pst… Dry Bones…

113. Dry Bones: Oh heya Mario…

114. Mario: Soo?

115. Dry Bones: I… I ACCIDENTLY CALLED HER A GUY!

116. Mario: -Sigh- Don't worry about it! I'm sure you'll get her as long as you don't screw up again!

(New Scene, Petey, Peach, and Toad)

117. Peach: So, Toad. Petey and I were talking and we figured out that-

118. Toad: NO! NO YOU DID NOT!

119. Peach: Woah calm down, I just was going to say that we figured if this was your dream… Wouldn't you be able to make stuff?

120. Toad: Oh… Ahem… Yes. I can… Petey, Whattya want?

121. Petey: BUNNIES!

(Bunnies randomly appear)

122. Peach: Woah! You did that Toad?

123. Toad: Yep. I can do more too!

124. Peach: Can you make me a pet Pichu?

125. Petey: Yeah, That'd be AWESOME!

125. Toad: Certainly!

(Pichu appears)

126. Pichu: Pichu!

127. Toad: Now… They all die!

(Pichu and Bunnies all explode)

128. Peach: Nooooo!

129. Petey: -Cries-

130. Toad: Hehe.

131. Petey: You MONSTER!

(Petey eats Toad)

132. Peach: PETEY NO! If you eat Toad the dream will end and our team is gonna lose!

133. Petey: -Gulp- Whoops…

134. Peach: The dream hasn't ended… But that means… Toad wasn't the dreamer!

(New scene; Top of the volcano)

135. BJ: Haha! We win! Thanks to me of course!

136. Steve: We WOULD HAVE won. If this was actually the challenge we were supposed to be doing…

137. BJ: Silence fool! We just gotta sacrifice somebody!

138. Roy: Now this idea I like! INTO THE VOLCANO, NERD!

139. Iggy: Noooo!

(BJ pushes Iggy into the volcano)

140. Lemmy: WHAT THE HECK? How does that solve anything?

141. Daisy: YAY! FIRE!

142. BJ: Demon of fire, God of life, bring us food and give us MIGHT!

143. Lemmy: WE AREN'T EVEN HUNGRY!

(Volcano erupts)

144. BJ: Whoops… Wrong spell…

145. Everyone but BJ: BJJJJJJJJJJJ!

(New scene; Boo is watching the volcano erupt)

146. Boo: Woah! What is that?

147. Dry Bones: -Runs Up- Boo. We gotta build a boat! I'll help! If we can get off the island the lava won't kill us!

(New scene; Bowser's gang)

148. Bowser: … Panic!

149. Wario: Nooo! I can't die! I've never even made love to a woman!

150. Trooper: I thought you made love to Waluigi once…

151. Wario: I said with a WOMAN!

152. Waluigi: I can be a woman for you… in our final hours…

153. Wario: Oh sweet Jesus, Yes.

154. Trooper: Oh… OH GOD NO!

155. Lakitu: Internet rule #96: Not all yaoi is good yaoi.

(New scene; Volcano)

156. BJ: Run for your lives!

(BJ trips and rolls down the hill, Daisy and Steve get caught in the lava, everyone else starts running down the volcano)

157. Roy: I'm gonna kill you kid!

158. BJ: Witchcraft isn't easy! Making spells is haaaaaard! Plus I missed the first two weeks of class…

159. Lemmy: Witchcraft? That's for chicks, dummy! Wizardry is for dudes!

(A giant rock that's launched from the volcano crushes Lemmy; Luigi's legs get trapped under it)

160. Luigi: -crying- oh the HUMANITY! –Gasp- This is the end for Weegee… Unless someone helps me out of here…

(Everyone is gone)

161. Luigi: Come ON SERIOUSLY?

(New scene; Waluigi shoots himself)

162. Trooper: WOAH WOAH WOAH DUDE! You guys don't need to KILL YOURSELVES! It's not like dying will hurt, we're in a dream!

163. Wario: Oh-oh really, Dying doesn't hurt? –Shoots Trooper- YOU'RE THE EXPERT! DID THAT HURT?

164. Bowser: He can't answer you, He's dead.

165. Wario: Well… Crap…

(New scene; Peach and Petey)

166. Petey: Oh look! Fire! –Runs towards the volcano-

167. Peach: PETEY!

(New scene; Climbing down volcano, BJ makes it down)

168. BJ: -Phew- 1st! Like a BOSS!

(Blooper and Ludwig are killed by Lava; Roy makes it down)

169. Roy: Hope you're proud of yourself! You cost us this challenge!

170. BJ: THE SPELL BACKFIRED OKAY?

171. Roy: You ain't Harry Potter! You don't know crap about magic!

172. BJ: I've got the magic in me!

173. Roy: I'll tear out your tongue twerp!

(New scene; Bowser runs from Wario's dead body and finds Wendy)

174. Bowser: WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING!?

175. Wendy: Uh, I'm a minor character this episode. I'm going to die anyway. So what's the point of wasting effort?

176. Luigi: -Far away- Fourth wall for the win!

(New scene; Peach finds BJ and Roy)

177. Peach: W-where's everyone else!?

178. Roy: Dumbledore over here fed them all to a volcano!

179. BJ: MY WITCHCRAFT WAS OFF OKAY?

180. Peach: Witchcraft is a chick thing!

181. BJ: DON'T JUDGE MY MAGICAL PREFERENCES!

182. Peach: -Sigh- Petey… He's… He's…

183. Roy: SPIT IT OUT LADY!

184. Peach: He's the dreamer!

185. Roy & BJ: WHAT?

(New scene; Dry Bones and Boo are in a boat)

186. Boo: Wow… You were right! Look at that mess over there!

187. Dry Bones: Yeah crazy isn't it?

188. Boo: Mmm Hmmm… Hehe. Good thing we made this boat.

189. Dry Bones: Haha yep! She's nice and sturdy!

190. Boo: Yeah… Just one thing…

191. Dry Bones: GAH! I SCREWED UP DIDN'T I? THERE'S A HOLE IN HERE ISN'T THERE!

192. Boo: Hehe calm down! It's just that we can't really die… So the boat is kinda useless!

193. Dry Bones: I'm such an idiot!

194. Boo: Oh Don't be so hard on yourself! It was a cute effort… Hehe.

195. Dry Bones: Well uh... Hehe thanks then!

(Confessional)

196. Dry Bones: EHEHEHEH! She called my efforts CUTE!

(End)

(New scene; Peach explains why Petey is a dreamer)

197. Peach: Petey's the dreamer! He can create anything and when Toad was eaten, the dream didn't end. Meaning Toad wasn't the dreamer after all!

198. Roy: Uhh... Oh cool…

199. Peach: I explained that for nothing, didn't I?

200. I'll find him with my witchcraft!

201. Peach & Roy: BJ NO!

(Screen goes black for a few seconds; everyone wakes up on the grass)

202. Daisy: Woah!

203. Peach: What just happened? Did the dream end?

204. Toad: Yep, the dreamer was killed!

205. Birdo: So who wins the challenge?

206. Toad: The Screaming Shy Guys of course!

207. Screaming Shy Guys: -Cheering-

208. Ludwig: How does that work?

209. Toad: I set two dreamers in the challenge. Boo and Petey.

210. Boo: Oh sweet! I was a dreamer!

211. Toad: Unlike the Killer Koopas, Dry Bones was able to keep the Shy Guys dreamer alive! So, since Petey died before Boo, the Screaming Shy Guys won!

212. Peach: But how'd he die?

213. Toad: Do I really need to answer that?

214. BJ: Hehe… Yeaaah…

(Everyone glares)

215. Roy: Goodbye…

(Elimination)

216. Toad: 2nd time guys… I'm very disappointed… You guys did a quite awful job on this challenge… Anyway… Mushroom time! First goes to… Peach! For being the only person smart enough to not get herself killed by a FRICKIN' VOLCANO! Then Ludwig… Steve… Iggy… Daisy… Yoshi… Lemmy… Blooper… Two shrooms… Three contestants… One of your journeys ends tonight. BJ-

217. BJ: WOOHOO!

218. Toad: Shut your mouth! I'm not done did by far the worst of all the contestants here… So the next goes to Roy…

219. Roy: Suck it loser!

220. Toad: And the last goes to…

(Zooms in and out of Petey and BJ's faces)

221. Toad: BJ… Sorry Petey… You ate me … And I hold grudges…

222. Petey: NOHOHOHOOOOOO! I DON WANNA GO YET!

223. Toad: Kidding! BJ is obviously going home!

224. BJ: I-I JUST SCREWED UP THE SPELL!

225. Toad: Don't matter! You're outta' here! Get in the catapult!

226. BJ: C-CATAPAULT?

227. Toad: Yep, we can't just shoot you because you're not a stupid ape that nobody cares about, so we're just gonna launch you into the lake!

228. BJ: No, I-I will NOT!

(Interns grab BJ and load him on the catapault)

229. NO! Unhand me fiends! LET GO! I'll call my DADDY ON YOU HOODLUMS! LET ME GO! NONONO!

(Catapault launches; BJ flies off)

230. BJ: Noooo! –Splash-

231. Toad: Suprising? I think not. Tune in next time to see! What happens next on Toadal Drama ISLAND!

(Ending Theme Plays)


End file.
